


I am Klaus

by WritingWeeb



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeeb/pseuds/WritingWeeb
Summary: I am Klaus.I am not human.I am a weapon.But I want to be more.
Relationships: None





	I am Klaus

“I am in love with you.”

“That is unfortunate.”

The woman blinked, heartbroken at the blunt response, “What?” Her meager voice broke through the silence.

“That is unfortunate. I do not enjoy your company as much as you do mine. I apologize for doing so.” The rather dry response was returned by a white haired man, tall and lanky with a rather sad-looking face. He stared on in silence as she got up and left. They always left

Klaus thought humans were funny that way. Whenever they came across something they wanted they worked so hard for it… only to give up at the slightest inconvenience. Most anyways. What a shame. 

He continued to stare out, a gentle breeze passing through the park. He should feel bad. She was crying and had looked so very sad but… he couldn’t find himself to care. He couldn’t find himself to care for anyone really. Weapons don’t care about who they hurt. 

He wondered when he could go back home. Mr. Rango had told him to go off and spend time with his lady friend… he had messed it up horribly. He sat there, on the park bench silent as he wondered what Mr. Rango was doing. He thought back to the lady. She had been so kind to him, so very patient only to be rejected. Better now she got hurt than later he supposed. 

He got up and headed back to his home. This meeting had been absolutely pointless.

How unfortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> So- this is kind of just a personal project. Just writing about my OC Klaus and just small snippets of his life. They aren't in order- I'm just writing whatever comes to mind not going to lie.


End file.
